freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
TiddlyWiki
TiddlyWiki is a wiki-modeled client-side single-page application written by Jeremy Ruston that is designed to be used as a personal notebook. It is a single self-contained HTML file that includes CSS and JavaScript code. When the user downloads it to their PC, TiddlyWiki can save the entered information by overwriting itself on the user's disk, at the user's request. Following TiddlyWiki conventions, users can make a new entry, called a tiddler, in their local copy of the TiddlyWiki file and save it for future reference. Existing tiddlers can also be modified or deleted in the same way. Because it runs under most browsers and requires no installation, it can be easily used as a portable personal wiki. TiddlyWiki is published by UnaMesa under a BSD open source license and is thus freely available. Developer Jeremy Ruston describes it as experimental, and in that spirit many people have used the original HTML file to create TiddlyWiki Adaptations. These fall under two general categories: those that retain the client-side write only feature, and those that add server-side file writing to make TiddlyWiki more like a traditional wiki. Links to both these kinds of Adaptations are put in the original TiddlyWiki file as they become known. TiddlyWiki Adaptations typically add features that were not originally envisioned by Ruston, and some of these features have been included in newer versions of TiddlyWiki. A feature that sets TiddlyWiki apart from a standard wiki implementation is its content presentation. Jeremy Ruston had this to say about it: A TiddlyWiki is like a blog because it's divided up into neat little chunks (tiddlers), but it encourages you to read it by hyperlinking rather than sequentially: if you like, a non-linear blog analogue that binds the individual microcontent items into a cohesive whole. I think that TiddlyWiki represents a novel medium for writing, and will promote its own distinctive writing style. External links * TiddlyWiki distribution by Jeremy Ruston * www.tiddlywiki.org, the wiki on TiddlyWiki * trac.tiddlywiki.org, TiddlyWiki infrastructure used for development: * TW Help TiddlyWiki help file for beginners An excellent quick reference guide to all TiddlyWiki formatting and construction. * [http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=772332146705420259 Why Wiki? A Glimpse into our Post-Document Future - a presentation by Jeremy Ruston] on Google Video * www.tiddlytools.com, small tool for big ideas! Plug-ins * MonkeyGTD - uses MPTW and other plugins for automatic GTD list generation and "dashboard" type project summaries * d3 ("d cubed") - includes plugins for automatic GTD list generation * GTD TiddlyWiki Plus - includes Clint Checketts' GTD style applied * MonkeyPirateTiddlyWiki (MPTW) - includes plugins for TagglyWiki style tagging and a style switcher * TiddlyTools - many essential plugins created by Eric Shulman including ImportTiddlers, NestedSliders, SinglePageMode * abegoExtensions - many essential plugins created by Udo Borkowski including ForEachTiddler, YourSearchPlugin * Lewcid TW - a repository of extensions for TiddlyWiki * BidiXTW - home of UploadPlugin which allows you to save to a remote server with a simple php script. * TiddlyThemes - lots of themes for TiddlyWiki. Adaptations * Tiddlyspot - An online service that allows the personal use of TiddlyWiki with support for offline and online access, synchronization, and privacy options. * ASciencePad - A TiddlyMath adaptation that supports WYSIWYG editing with the HTMLArea tool. * Buzm - A peer-to-peer desktop app that integrates and extends TiddlyWiki * ChristianHauck's * PhpTiddlyWiki - The first server-side adaptation using PHP and MySQL * MiniTiddlyServer - A server-side for all TiddlyWikis that does not adapt or change them *Wiki on a Stick - Open source personal wiki. It is self-contained single wiki file (JavaScript, DHTML), currently works on Firefox, IE and Opera (read-only in this last). * StickyWiki - a combination of stickies and a wiki * Minimal TiddlyWiki * GTD TiddlyWiki - popular adaptation; implements Getting Things Done in TiddlyWiki * HailiWiki - TiddlyWiki clone * Henrik Aasted Sorensen - PHP server-side adaptation * LesserWiki - adaptation that uses Ajax to speed things up * MagyarTiddlyWiki - adaptation in Hungarian * TiddlyMath allow mathematical expression and plotting. * QwikiWeb - website-oriented adaptation (no longer being developed) * TagglyWiki - improved tagging features (link no longer broken) * TiddlyDesktop - desktop-style implementation with movable tiddlers * TiddlyWikiCSS * TiddlyWikiRemote - server-side adaptation (link broken) * TidliPo - adaptation in French * TonyLownds's (link broken - no description) * YATWA (Yet Another TiddlyWiki Adaptation) - TiddlyWiki with builtin plugins * WIKIMOBILE - a tiddlywiki on a mobile. * ZiddlyWiki - server-side adaptation with Zope backend. * ccTiddly server-side adaption * Umibozu Photo album generator based on TiddlyWiki * WikklyText Not strictly an adaptation, but a TiddlyWiki-compatible wikitext engine written in Python. Can be used as a Drupal plugin, for creating standalone (static) XML/HTML files, and for converting TiddlyWikis to a set of XML/HTML files. The TiddlyWiki community of developers is so prodigious that keeping these lists up to date may be quite difficult. * Coral - A server-side Java implementation. Additional Information * TW Help TiddlyWiki help file for beginners An excellent quick reference guide to all TiddlyWiki formatting and construction. * TiddlyWiki for the rest of us An entry-level tutorial written in non-programming language * TiddlyWiki in Action A showcase / index of how TiddlyWikis are being used around the world. * TiddlyWiki Tips TiddlyWiki Tips Resource * TiddlyWiki Tips Denis Méline's original Tips site for TiddlyWiki * TiddlyWikiHandbuch a "manual" in German language Online Communities * Google Group: TiddlyWiki General discussions * Google Group: TiddlyWiki Development Developer's discussions * Google Group: GTD TiddlyWiki Applying TiddlyWiki for GTD Category:Free wiki software Category:Personal wikis Category:Wikis Category:Wiki software ca:TiddlyWiki de:TiddlyWiki es:TiddlyWiki fa:تیدلی‌ویکی fr:TiddlyWiki hi:टिड्लीविकी ko:티들리위키 nl:TiddlyWiki ru:TiddlyWiki zh:Tiddlywiki Category:TiddlyWiki